


Safe in Your Hands

by pastistoday



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mutual Support, Oral Sex, Smutt, Trans Character, Trans!Vinny, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny is self conscious of his body and Evan has been helping him get a little more confident. This is just another step towards that. </p><p>Request: Evan/Vinny 'Take it off'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Your Hands

“W-what?” Vinny stammered awkwardly.

“You heard me, take it off.” Evan encouraged softly pulling at the hem of Vinny’s shirt. Vinny was uncomfortable with his body, he and Evan had been taking baby steps to get him better with it. It was mostly his stomach he was self conscious of compared to Evans practically perfect abs. The times they had had sex before Vinny had kept his shirt on. “Come on Vin, you know I love you, I think you’re the best looking guy out there.” Evan reassured.

They had been making out on the couch in the basement before Evan asked, they were home alone, no chance of anyone walking in. Hesitantly Vinny raised his arms and let Evan pulled Vinny’s shirt up over his head putting it down on the couch next to Vinny within reach for if he lost is nerve and wanted to put it back on. Vinny appreciated the gesture. Also appreciating that Evan didn’t even ask him to take his binder off or touch his chest, it would have triggered dysphoria and they were already sort of pushing his boundaries.

Evan slid off the couch and knelt between Vinny’s legs, gently running his hands over the pudge around Vinny’s waist. Vinny gave a small self-conscious whimper but Evan leaned forward and kissed Vinny’s tummy. “I love you” He murmured assuringly kissing Vinny’s stomach again a little lower. Worshipfully he moved down Vinny’s body showing Vinny that he loved the bit’s of him he was self-conscious of as much as the rest of him. 

“Can I go down on you?” Evan asked softly pausing with his hands just above Vinny’s belt. He waited patiently without saying anything, watching Vinny as he waited for a answer. Vinny bit his lip gently, They had done that before but not while he was topless, but this was Evan, Vinny trusted Evan. He knew that Evan accepted him as who he was no matter what labels society had attached to his body. Vinny gave a small nod and slowly, giving Vinny to back out if he wanted to Evan undid his belt.

He didn’t take Vinny’s pants off fully, sliding them down around his knees, just enough that he could duck under them and get between Vinny’s legs. They had found out threw trial and error that if Vinny didn’t have his pants completely off it made him feel a bit more secure. Vinny held one of Evan’s hands as he kissed the inside of Vinny’s thigh and then moving up. Carefully he ran his tongue over Vinny’s slit, massaging with long strokes of his tongue pressing a little harder when he reached the clit.

Vinny covered his own mouth with his free hand, embarrassed but how feminine his moans sounded sometimes. Evan didn’t try to get him to stop, instead giving his hand a gentle squeeze his other hand resting on Vinny’s hip. It only took a two more licks to get Vinny wet and then Evan started paying more attention to Vinny’s clit, sending little spikes of pleasure threw his body that made him whimper.

“You’re okay?” Evan checked in pausing for a moment until Vinny nodded and he continued. One of the reasons Vinny felt so safe with Evan is the moment Vinny said he didn’t like something he knew Evan would stop. They could be right in the middle of something and if Vinny said stop that was it. Evan would be off him immediately, without any delay, and he never made Vinny feel guilty about it.

“Do you feel up to it today?” Evan asked gently taking his hand of Vinny’s hip pressing one finger against the base of Vinny’s vagina, offering to finger him as well. At times that felt great but today Vinny shook his head quickly and immediately Evan’s hand returned to Vinny’s hip. “Of course.” Evan reassured giving Vinny’s hand another squeeze before busying his tongue again.

Vinny’s moans where muffled by his hand as his eyes slid shut and his head tilted back. He panted getting lost on the pleasure of Evan’s tongue on the most sensitive parts of himself, feeling perfectly safe I Evan’s hands and mouth. At the height of his pleasure he forgot to be self-conscious taking his hand away from his mouth in favour twisting it into Evan’s hair as he moaned more loudly. Knowing that Vinny was close Evan started moving his tongue in tight circles around Vinny’s clit.

Vinny gasped and arched moaning loudly and shuddering as he came, Evan continuing, keeping Vinny’s orgasm going for as long as he could. When it ended Vinny collapsed back against the couch cushions panting slightly.

Evan ducked out from between Vinny’s legs and helped him pull his pants back up before Vinny had the chance to get self-conscious. Evan wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before kissing vinny softly, without tongue because he knew Vinny didn’t like the taste. “You’re doing so well.” He praised softly. “Good job, you gorgeous man, I love you.” Vinny smiled at Evan awkwardly letting Evan caress his stomach one more time before Vinny retrieved his shirt and put it back on.

Vinny could tell from the bulge in Evan’s pants that he was turned on but he didn’t mention it at all. Giving Vinny the option to ignore it, this had been about making Vinny more comfortable with himself, if he was too tired emotionally or otherwise afterwards then that was okay. 

Evan was unlike everything Vinny had bee taught guys were like when he was young. Everything was about Vinny when they were together, Evan hardly seemed to give a damn about his own pleasure.

Vinny kissed Evan gently. “Do you want?… Can I?” Vinny asked awkwardly reaching down to touch Evan’s belt trying to awkwardly indicate Vinny wanted to get Evan off too.

“If you’re up to it then please do.” Evan said grinning widely. Vinny smiled back undoing Evan’s pants and sliding his hand into them, kissing Evan’s neck and listening raptly to Evan’s moans as Vinny wrapped his fingers around Evan’s erection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I've wanted to write something like this for a long time. ^_^


End file.
